Taboo
by orangbodohhidup
Summary: Karena mereka bersaudara seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS, Incest)
1. Chapter 1

Cinta yang tabu. Karena mereka bersaudara seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS, Incest)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali gadis berkuncir dua, siswi SMP tengah berlari menuruni tangga dengan riang.

"Jangan berlari sayang!" Sang ibu bahkan sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan hal bahaya tersebut. Namun kekehan ringan dan gelak tawa kekanakan itu seolah mengusir kecemasan yang dirasakan Nyonya Park. Ibu gadis itu.

"Pagi Eomma!" teriaknya, untuk menyapa Ibunya yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja makan. Ia baru saja akan mendudukkan tulang ekornya saat tak menemukan saudara tertuanya tidak nampak disana.

"Apa Oppa belum bangun?" Nyonya park yang saat akan menaruh piring dihadapannya dengan seketika menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Eomma sudah membangunkan Oppa mu saat matahari bahkan belum nampak, tapi dia belum juga bangun sampai sekarang," curhat ibunya yang membuat sisiwi SMP itu meringis.

Lalu dengan ide cemerlangnya ia segera menghentakkan kakinya menuju kesuatu tempat.

"Mau kemana Baekhyun-ah?" tanya sang ibu yang mengerinyit heran. Baekhyun, si gadis SMP berkuncir dua itu lalu berbalik. Memperlihatkan wajah sok seriusnya yang dibuat-buat. Dengan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil, ia seperti sedang mencoba sok serius sekarang.

"Eomma tenang saja, aku yang akan membangunkan Chanyeol Oppa. Aku pastikan sepuluh menit lagi, Pria tinggi itu sudah akan disini." Ibunya hanya cengo melihat kelakuan Baekhyun pagi ini. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eomma aku kekamar Oppa ya," lalu kaki pendek itu sudah menaiki tangga lagi dengan hentakan yang sangat keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"OPPA!" Teriaknya sangat kencang saat sudah sampai dikamar kakaknya. Dengan memakai rok ia bahkan sudah heboh melompat-lompat diatas kasur kakaknya yang masih terdapat penghuni lain disana. Yaitu, kakaknya yang masih tidur.

Dengan setengah marah, mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka dan mendengus sangat keras melihat siapa pelaku kekacauan pagi ini.

 _Park Baekhyun. Mau apa dia?_ Pikirnya jengkel.

Chanyeol bersiap akan meraih bantal untuk menutupi kepalanya namun berhasil ditahan oleh Baekhyun lantaran gadis itu sudah menimpa tubuh besarnya dengan tubuh mungil gadis itu.

BRUKK!

"Yak!" Teriak Chanyeol yang kesakitan karena nyeri dibagian pahanya tertimpa kaki Baekhyun tanpa persiapan. Meski pendek begitu, tapi dengan badan Baekhyun yang berisi menandakan tanda bahwa gadis itu sudah puber di tempat-tempat tertentu membuat Chanyeol kewalahan juga.

"Oppa ayo bangun!" usik gadis itu lagi masih tidak mengerti dengan kondisi kakaknya yang terganggu dibawahnya.

"Turun dari sana Park Baekhyun!" peringatan dari Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun menganggap bahwa kakaknya sedang bercanda. Jadi ia lebih memilih tersenyum yang sangat lebar dan tawanya yang terdengar manja.

"Hihihi Oppa apa aku berat?" tanyanya polos. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas meladeni sikap adiknya ini.

"Minggir dari atasku Baekhyun," Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, pose yang sangat imut untuk gadis itu dimata Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar sedikit membuka mulutnya karena terpesona.

"Oppa kan kuat jadi aku tidak akan membuat Oppa keberatan kan?" Lalu tanpa persetejuan darinya, Baekhyun justru mengusakkan kepalanya yang berkuncir dua kedalam leher Chanyeol.

Adam apple laki-laki itu naik turun menelan ludahnya.

"B-baekhyun." Panggilnya gugup.

Pagi ini ia sudah dua kali diserang. Paha. Dan sekarang leher.

 _Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang!_

Darah Chanyeol berdesir hebat mendapati area sensitifnya terkena deru nafas sang adik yang masih saja menaikinya tanpa rasa risih sama sekali. Terlebih dada adiknya yang sangat menempel dengan dadanya itu.

 _Terasa sedikit keras dan empuk._

Chanyeol menelan ludah lagi.

 _Perasaan apa ini! Sial!_

Darah panas itu terus turun dan melewati pusarnya. Lalu bulu-bulu disekitar lehernya berdiri. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

 _Damn!_

BRUUUK!

"Awww!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dari atasnya dan tanpa melihat kondisi adiknya yang terjungkal kebelakang karena ulahnya, laki-laki itu begitu saja langsung memasuki kamar mandinya.

Baekhyun yang tadi menjerit kemudian duduk kembali diatas ranjang dan hanya melihat kearah pintu kamar mandi kakaknya yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Tanpa memikirkan perlakuan kasar kakaknya gadis itu justru tertawa lebar.

"Yes! Aku berhasil! Hihihi," Baekhyun tertawa sangat lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

Ia lalu menuruni ranjang Chanyeol dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Oppa! Cepat turun setelah mandi ya!" teriak Baekhyun kelewat cempreng dan menusuk ditelinga Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu melakukan ritual paginya di usinya yang baru 17 tahun tersebut.

 _Sssshh... Ahhhmm... Park Baekhyunnnnhh..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TES OMBAK~**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol sama sekali tak berani berdekatan ataupun bersentuhan fisik dengan adiknya. Setiap kali ia tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun, bayangan 'kotor' itu selalu menghantuinya. Seolah sudah melekat dengan pandangan Chanyeol kepada adiknya saat ini. Ia menjadi tak leluasa untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun.

"Chanyeol Oppa!" Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya kesamping kanan. Siswa yang berhamburan setelah bel pulang sekolah menghalangi sosok seseorang perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya. Tidak ada masalah dengan tinggi badannya yang 180 untuk anak SMA sepertinya, hanya saja tubuh pendek gadis yang tadi memanggilnya justru termakan oleh ombak siswa-siswi yang berlarian ataupun berjalan mencapai gerbang sekolah hingga susah ia lihat.

"Sunny-ah," sapa Chanyeol yang baru tahu nama teman adiknya itu setelah beberapa minggu lalu gadis mungil tersebut main ke rumah mereka. Sedikit banyak yang Chanyeol tahu melalui teman-temannya kalau antara adik dan teman adiknya ini adalah primadona di SMP mereka.

SMP Hongshin dan SMA nya adalah satu yayasan.

Sunny baru saja sampai didepan Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang nampak cemas. Meski tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu panik Chanyeol merasa bahwa ini ada hubungan dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol untuk memastikan.

"Baekhyun..." kata Sunny terputus saat gadis itu tidak tahu kalimat apa yang akan ia katakan lebih tepatnya agar tak terdengar canggung.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" seketika feeling Chanyeol tentang suatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi pada adiknya langsung membuatnya panik.

"Sebaiknya Oppa ikut aku sekarang," tanpa persetujuan, sunny dengan segera menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berlari mengikutinya.

 _Ada apa dengan anak itu? Astaga._

Dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kepada Baekhyun. Ia mengkhawatirkan hal yang serius telah terjadi pada adiknya itu. Dengan wajah yang cemas dan jantungnya yang kian berdebar keras Chanyeol merapalkan doa apa saja agar didengar Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai di ruang kesehatan SMP Hongshin Chanyeol mendapati adiknya sedang duduk di ranjang UKS. Wajah yang tadinya cemas kini berubah menjadi raut kebingungan.

 _Apa-apaan ini, kukira anak itu sakit._ Batin Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sedang mengalami kecelakaan yang parah.

Tapi setelah lebih dekat dan melihat ringisan di wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tentu saja kembali khawatir.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol untuk memastikan keadaan Baekhyun.

"O-oppa," Baekhyun mendongak, terkejut mendapati kakaknya sudah ada disana dan ditemani dengan Sunny yang juga sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun nampak pucat dan matanya juga tidak seceria biasanya. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lebih mendekatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang duduk. Laki-laki itu berdiri didepan Baekhyun persis.

Tidak menjawab, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya yang terlihat aneh dimata Chanyeol.

"Kau demam?" tanya Chanyeol lagi namun Baekhyun menggeleng. Laki-laki itu kemudian menebak lagi.

"Magh mu kambuh?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

Krenyitan di dahinya makin dalam. Dia bukan dokter yang bisa mendiagnosa penyakit pasien hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Sunny yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka mendekati Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu mau merendahkan sedikit badannya. Lalu setelah Chanyeol merendahkan badannya menjadi sedikit diatas Sunny, gadis itupun langsung membisikkan sesuatu yang justru semakin membuat Baekhyun merona hebat. Entah apa itu sebabnya. Padahal gadis itu sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sunny pada kakaknya.

"..." sedikit lama karena Sunny yang membisikkan keadaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Suasana di ruang tersebut terdengar hening beberapa saat. Dan waktu yang cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk menghitung jumlah detik jam yang seperti terdengar lebih keras daripada biasanya.

"A-ahh... jadi begitu ya?" Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan tegap dan menggaruk sedikit kepalanya. Saat tahu tentang hal apa yang diderita Baekhyun, sebagai seorang lelaki ia juga merasa malu jika mendengarnya saja.

"Kupikir Oppa harus tahu, supaya tidak salah paham." Kata Sunny lagi.

"Ne, terima kasih Sunny-ah," Sunny hanya mengangguk. Lalu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa sakitnya sudah mendingan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan keberaniannya untuk berkata-kata seolah lenyap dihadapan Chanyeol. Sunny yang merasa bahwa suaranya diperlukan dalam situasi kesulitan temannya, ia menjelaskan step by step kejadian dengan runtut pada Chanyeol. Yang justru makin membuat Baekhyun merona tanpa sebab.

"Baekhyun-ie tadi digendong oleh Jongin, Oppa. Saat pelajaran Miss Bong, Baekhyun mengatakan padaku kalau perutnya seperti keram, jadi aku mengusulkan untuk membawa Baekhyun kesini. Tapi saat aku akan memapahnya keluar kelas, Baekhyunie tiba-tiba limbung, dan teman-teman yang lain langsung ikut membantu dan saat itulah Jongin mengusulkan diri untuk menggendongnya." Jelas Sunny yang langsung Chanyeol ingat didalam otaknya. "Kata Eomma ku, ada beberapa wanita yang mengalami sakit dimasa pertama dan aku tidak tahu kalau ini adalah untuk yang pertama kali untuk Baekhyun jadi mungkin saja sakitnya sangat tak tertahan. Untuk itu aku memberitahu Oppa tentang apa yang dialami Baekhyun saat ini." Sambung Sunny lagi.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol lalu memperhatikan keadaan adiknya lagi. Meski berkata sudah mendingan tapi gadis itu masih terlihat sangat lemas dan tak bertenanga sama sekali, ditambah lagi ini adalah yang pertama baginya pasti akan sangat canggung mengatakannya langsung pada kakak laki-laki sepertinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Baekhyun pulang dengan menggendong gadis itu.

"Kurasa aku akan menggendongnya karena kami harus pulang sekarang juga, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengambilkan tas Baekhyun, sunny-ah?"

"Ne, Oppa aku akan mengambilnya dikelas. Perlu aku bantu untuk membantu Baekhyun menaiki punggung Oppa?" tawar Sunny sebelum ia keluar dari UKS dan memandang Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya. Dan kau bisa mengambil tas Baekhyun," tanpa diperintah dua kali Sunny langsung menyetujuinya dan berlari menuju gedung kelasnya yang terpisah dengan ruang kesehatan.

Disana berdua hanya dengan Baekhyun untuk kondisi seperti ini Chanyeol seolah lupa dengan perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan.

Pandangan laki-laki itu lalu jatuh pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Merasa tak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua, Baekhyun kali ini memutuskan untuk memandang wajah kakaknya. Meski sangat malu, ia beranikan untuk tetap menatap mata Chanyeol.

Perasaan-perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja merayap kekepala Baekhyun.

" _Kau sudah dewasa Baek, kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan laki-laki manapun, bahkan kakakmu. Kata ibuku, saat perempuan sudah mencapai masa menstruasinya, itu artinya ia sudah bisa hamil. Jadi menurutku berhati-hatilah"_

Sepenggal kalimat Sunny beberapa waktu lalu kembali mengganggunya. Sekarang hanya ada ia dan Chanyeol. Seperti kata Sunny, ia bahkan takut kalau ia hamil hanya dengan berada didekat kakaknya saja.

"O-oppa," cicit Baekhyun.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia secanggung ini dengan Chanyeol.

Apakah ini karena menstruasi yang ia alami?

"Bisakah Oppa tinggalkan aku? Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Baekhyun dengan mencari jalan aman.

"Apa maksudmu?" kalimat Chanyeol meninggi karena terkejut.

"Oppa pulang duluan saja," pintanya lagi. Wajah Chanyeol sudah tak setenang beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Ia bisa mengerti kalau Baekhyun mungkin saja merasa tak nyaman akhirnya ia tahu keadaan gadis itu, tapi yang membuatnya sedikit kesal adalah saat Baekhyun justru menyuruhnya pergi padahal jelas-jelas kondisi gadis itu sedang tidak baik.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Dengan keadaan lemas seperti itu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berpikir untuk menyuruhnya pulang?

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan pada temanmu? Jadi jangan kekanakan dan cepat naik punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu." ia sudah berjongkok didepan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi aku-..." ia mencari-cari kata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyambung kalimatnya namun belum sempat menemukannya, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya lalu yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun yang jatuh diatas punggung Chanyeol.

"ANDWE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **yousee**

Baekhyun membuat chanyeol bangun lebih cepat karena risih dg apa yg dilakukan adiknya tsb.  
D tggu aj next chapternya ya. :);)

 **(Okeee... Thanks sudah mau mampir kesini dan sudah mau repot-repot beri support :D )**

 **Amandawidya88 **

AAAKKKK LANJUT THORRRR PENASARAN SUMPAHH

 **(Wow! Seneng akhirnya ada yang bilang penasaran :D terima kasih ya Review nya** **)**

 **LynaByun**

Njirrr chanyeooolll lo ngapain ituuu? *pura" ga tau ceritanya :v* masa lu turn on cuman gra" gadis yg bahkan payudaranya baru tumbuh/? #eh kekeke :v. Lanjut ah kak, penasaraaannn :D

 **(Seneng ada yang bilang penasaran hehe :D Thanks Review nya tapi Sory nggak bisa ngejelasin dengan detail di part sebelumnya itu si Chanyeol ngapain haha, mungkin dia lagi main air di kamar mandi Wkwkwk XD )**

 **yoogeurt**

sebenarnya aku tipikal orang yang males baca teaser karen itu sangat pendek dan bete bacanya karena gak puas. tapi karena summarynya bikin penasaran yaudah coba deh baca sekali sekali gapapa. suka sama openingnya haha sial banget si chanyeol on gara-gara adik kandungnya. gas lanjut!

 **(Nggak nyangka bikin penasaran, tapi maaf kalo Cuma summarynya aja yang bagus dan dalemnya justru absurd hehe... maklum masih belajar nulis :D Tapi Thanks Review nya :D )**

 **Thanks dear, buat respon nya ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hari kedua ia masih saja merasakan nyeri dan kembung di perutnya. Karena alasan itulah Baekhyun sampai dibuatkan ijin untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Setelah mengotori seragam sekolah kakaknya dengan bekas darah pms nya, Baekhyun benar-benar tak punya muka lagi untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu.

" _Tidak apa-apa sayang, Oppamu sudah Eomma suruh ganti baju. Setelah di rendam dalam air sabun nanti noda nya akan hilang kok," kata Nyonya Park menenangkan, mengetahui kegelisahan yang dirasakan putri bungsunya perempuan setengah baya itu bersikap maklum._

" _Tapi aku maluuu," adu Baekhyun dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Nyonya Park tersenyum geli namun tak menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun._

" _Eomma," lalu terdengar suara bariton didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Mendengar itu Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Tanpa melihat nya pun Baekhyun tahu kalau itu adalah kakaknya._

 _Nyonya Park menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah tak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Lelaki itu sudah mengenakan kaos rumahan dengan bawahan jeans selutut._

" _Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Nyonya Park._

" _Ini...," Chanyeol mengangkat bungkusan plastik yang ia tenteng. Nyonya Park hampir lupa dengan obat pereda nyeri haid yang ia katakan pada Chanyeol untuk membelinya._

" _Oh iya Eomma lupa, bawa kesini obatnya." Chanyeol menurut saja. Ia sudah masuk kedalam kamar adiknya yang penuh dengan warna-warna feminim. Tanpa risih atau malu sama sekali mengingat insiden 'tembus'nya Baekhyun, Chanyeol berlaku seolah itu tak pernah terjadi._

" _Terima kasih sayang, sekarang makan siang lah dulu. Eomma masih harus mengurus adikmu." Kata Nyonya park kearah Chanyeol, pemuda itu menjawab singkat lalu membalikkan badan meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun._

"Aaaaa... aku malu sekaliiiiiii," teriaknya frustasi dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Menggulingkan badannya kesana kemari dan menutup wajahnya.

"Baek,"

DEG!

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

Langkah kaki yang berat dan terdengar makin dekat kearahnya membuat gadis itu seketika mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lelaki itu awalnya akan berjalan kearah kamarnya setelah pulang dari sekolah namun berhenti saat melihat Baekhyun yang berguling guling diatas kasur.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Gadis itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang masih tidak puas dengan jawaban adiknya yang berupa gelengan.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

Lalu tak terdengar suara berat Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan takut-takut melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"O-oppa ada apa kemari?" suara Baekhyun terdengar gemetar namun menggelikan dipendengaran Chanyeol.

Ia hanya menyukai bagaimana sikap malu-malu Baekhyun ketimbang saat gadis itu kembali dalam mode cerewetnya.

Bukannya menjawab yang ada Chanyeol malah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun.

"Jadi pemalu ya?" goda Chanyeol dan membuat wajah Baekhyun cemberut.

"Oppaaa..." rengek Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan satu tangannya mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Itu wajar Baekhyun, semua orang akan mengalami masa pubertas. Termasuk kau,"

"Apa itu pubertas?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kepolosannya.

"Itu masa peralihan dari anak-anak ke masa remaja, Baekhyun."

"Jadi aku sudah remaja?"

Chanyeol langsung tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, kau juga akan menjadi gadis yang cantik Baekhyun-ah."

Rasanya malu mendengar kakaknya menggodanya seperti itu. Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi gembilnya.

"Awww sakiiiit..." rengek Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Kau semakin menggemaskan saja." Aku Chanyeol tanpa sadar lalu memainkan pipi itu dengan menekan-nekannya dengan gemas.

"Oppa," Panggil Baekhyun setelah perlahan rasa awkward itu hilang dari dalam diri nya.

"Hmm," Chanyeol menjawab dengan deheman yang tenang. Ia masih menikmati wajah imut Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia juga ragu untuk menanyakannya atau tidak, terlebih pada kakaknya. Tapi setelah dari kemarin dan hari ini ia tidak mengalami perubahan apapun dari tubuhnya selain rasa sakit diperut, Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya tentang kebenaran apa yang kemarin Sunny katakan padanya.

"Katakan saja," kata Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya karena grogi.

"Kata Sunny...-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya karena masih ragu harus mengatakannya bagaimana.

"Kata Sunny?" ucap Chanyeol meniru suara adiknya. Baekhyun melihat kakaknya dengan takut-takut. Chanyeol masih menunggu kalimat perempuan itu.

Baekhyun kembali menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kata Sunny aku harus berhati-hati pada Oppa," cicit Baekhyun polos yang langsung menimbulkan kernyitan dalam didahi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Karena aku bisa saja hamil karena oppa,"

"APA?!" teriak Chanyeol spontan setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Tak hanya dirinya, Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakannya pun ikut terkejut.

Chanyeol cengo ditempatnya. Bagaimana bisa Sunny mendoktrin pemikiran seperti itu pada adiknya. Hal ini tidak boleh terus-terusan dibiarkan atau Baekhyun akan terus hidup dengan kesalah pahaman seperti itu.

Menyadari sifatnya yang sedikit berlebihan Chanyeol berdehem untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" katanya kali ini dengan suara lebih lembut. Baekhyun menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah antara marah dan kaget.

"Oppa marah?" dan dengan polosnya Baekhyun bertanya.

 _Astaga!_ Runtuk Chanyeol frustasi meladeni sikap adiknya yang kelewat polos.

"Oppa hanya terkejut mendengarmu mengatakan itu, Baekhyun."

"Maaf." Sesal Baekhyun. "Jadi apa aku akan hamil karena Oppa?" Lagi-lagi kalimat itu, yang bahkan terdengar menggelitik telinga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kekeuh dengan pertanyaannya yang belum terpecahkan. Meskipun risih mendengarnya tapi Chanyeol tetap harus meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini.

Chanyeol berdehem sekali lagi lalu berdiri. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang juga ikut memandangnya seolah menuntut penjelasan.

"Baekhyun kau hanya salah paham, bagi seorang wanita yang sudah mengalami datang bulan tentu saja dia bisa hamil, tapi untuk pertanyaanmu itu, tentu saja Oppa tidak akan melakukannya padamu." Terang Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia pun merasa geli sendiri dengan ucapannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan polosnya. Chanyeol semakin frustasi lalu mengacak rambutnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang merasa lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kakaknya. Dalam hati ia memarahi Sunny yang sudah bohong padanya.

"Sekarang jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, istirahatlah, Oppa akan menutup pintu kamarmu." Baekhyun memandang kakaknya yang hampir mencapai daun pintu kamar. Karena kesalah pahaman sudah selesai ia bisa melakukan apapun kepada kakaknya tanpa takut hamil lagi bukan?

Lalu sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otak polosnya.

"Oppa..." panggil Baekhyun dengan nada manja yang selalu ia gunakan untuk memanggil kakaknya itu, kemudian Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Oppa mau tidak menemaniku tidur?"

 _Oh Crap!_

Chanyeol merasakan sudah ada perempatan tanda di jidatnya saat ini. Kalimat Baekhyun yang entah gadis itu sadari atau tidak justru terdengar sangat vulgar ditelinganya saat ini.

Dengan hembusan nafas Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Tidak mau." Jawabnya cepat. Setelah itu tanpa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kecewa, Chanyeol keluar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu kamar adiknya serapat mungkin.

"Padahal dulu kan Oppa sering tidur bersama Baekki," monolog Baekhyun dengan cemberut menyadari perubahan sikap kakaknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Cepat Baek, Yoona Songsaengnim tidak suka dengan murid yang terlambat," Sunny sudah berjalan lebih cepat dari Baekhyun dengan kaki-kakinya yang pendek.

Baekhyun menggerutu dibelakangnya, sama sekali tak mengindahkan kalimat peringatan yang diucapkan olehnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kalau saja kau tak mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan Leeteuk-ssi mungkin kita tidak akan seperti ini," runtuknya kesal.

 _Saat jam istirahat akan habis tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sunny bergetar. Ada pesan masuk disana yang menyedot atensi gadis itu dan tidak sadar sudah mengabaikan Baekhyun yang marah-marah padanya._

" _Yak! Yak Kim Sunny aku belum selesai," cerocos Baekhyun tak senang diabaikan._

" _Ssssttt..." Sunny menyuruh Baekhyun diam melalui telunjuk yang ia tempelkan didepan bibirnya. Benar-benar menyulut emosi Byun Baekhyun._

" _Yak!" bentak Baekhyun namun Sunny tak bergeming dan semakin membuatnya jengkel._

" _Aishh menyebalkan." Kesal Baekhyun lagi. Dia hanya memandangi wajah temannya dengan pandangan yang kurang bersahabat._

" _OMO!" teriak Sunny secara tiba-tiba setelah membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya. Baekhyun yang awalnya memang marah seketika menghentikan aksi merajuknya dan mendekati tempat duduk Sunny karena ingin tahu apa yang terjadi._

" _Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran sambil melongok melihat layar ponsel Sunny._

" _Leeteuk Oppa mengajakku ketemuan. Aigoo Eotteohke?... Baekhyun-ah aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sunny dengan panik._

 _Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya cerewet langsung saja mengatakan ini-itu untuk memberi solusi pada temannya._

" _Tapi kau harus menemaniku," Sunny memohon dengan wajah yang memelas._

" _Kenapa aku harus ikut?" kata Baekhyun bingung antara menolak dan tidak._

" _Karena aku akan gugup kalau sendirian, pleaseeeeee" Sunny sudah memohon dengan sangat berlebihan padanya. Sehingga menolaknya pun Baekhyun jadi tidak tega._

 _Dengan hembusan nafas pasrah akhirnya ia menyetujui akan menemani Sunny bertemu dengan kakak kelas yang disukai oleh temannya tersebut saat itu juga._

Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Rok rempel yang ia kenakan ikut naik karena kakinya yang sengaja ia hentak-hentakkan saat berjalan.

"Baekhyun! Ayo!" runtuk Sunny kesal lalu akhirnya menyeret Baekhyun agar lebih cepat berjalan.

"Ish! Dasar menyebalkan!" kata Baekhyun masih dengan nadanya yang jutek.

Sunny membiarkan Baekhyun mengata-ngatainya sesuka hati, toh ia tahu kalau Baekhyun hanya tidak suka kalau diburu-buru seperti ini. Lagipula ini memang salahnya yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaninya.

.

.

.

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang dengan sangat keras dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun yang terkejut spontan langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Duag!

Ia terkejut dengan teriakan seseorang dan bunyi pantulan bola yang mengenai tembok tribun penonton.

Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi spontanitas dengan menutupi kepala adalah hal yang akan Baekhyun lakukan pertama kali ketika ada bahaya.

"Huh?!" bingungnya dan Sunny bersamaan. Lalu kedua gadis itu melihat kebelakang Baekhyun. Sudah ada pemuda yang melihat kondisi keduanya terutama Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang.

Saat berjalan melewati lapangan basket anak-anak SMA tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola yang bergulir melewati jalur pembatas lapangan yang mengarah tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Dan ia yakin pasti orang itu yang sudah berteriak tadi.

Hanya ia yang mengerjap polos semantara Sunny sudah melongo ditempatnya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, memang tadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun polos pada pemuda yang tingginya mungkin hampir sama dengan kakaknya.

 _Name tag nya bernama Luhan dan wajahnya sangat kecil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki._ Batin Baekhyun, mengindentifikasi laki-laki didepannya dengan sorot matanya. Kemudian ia memandang kebawah lagi dan menemukan bahwa lelaki itu memakai kruk. Gadis itu mengerinyit, kalau kaki pemuda itu sakit lalu apa yang terjadi pada bola basket tadi? Suaranya terdengar seperti ditendang, tapi melihat kondisi murid SMA ini rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Bukan kalian, tapi kau. Kau hampir saja terkena bola basket itu." Suara itu lagi lalu menunjuk pada bola yang sudah teronggok di kursi penonton. Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan sementara Sunny belum mampu mengusir rasa kagumnya pada ketampanan siswa SMA tersebut.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih Sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun tulus lalu menggandeng Sunny untuk berjalan kekelas mereka. "Kalau begitu kami akan kembali ke kelas kami, permisi." Pamit Baekhyun dengan sopan.

Luhan hanya melihat kedua gadis SMP itu dengan tersenyum lucu. Ia bahkan belum beranjak dari tempatnya meskipun kedua gadis SMP tadi sudah meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

Sementara dibalik lapangan, kedua lelaki yang tinggi-tinggi sudah berlari kearahnya.

"Luhan Hyung. Bisa kau ambilkan bola kami?" tanya murid SMA yang bernama Sehun.

Rambutnya sudah basah karena keringat. Bermain basket di siang bolong begini tentu saja akan mudah mengundang keringat. Tapi itu justru yang membuat para gadis selalu suka menempel padanya bahkan untuk sekedar mencium bau keringatnya saja.

Luhan melemparkan pandangannya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kuperingatkan pada kalian, lain kali tutup gerbang pembatas lapangan jika ingin bermain. Kalian hampir saja melukai seorang murid." Katanya.

"Iya iya kami minta maaf." Kali ini pemuda yang lain yang menyahut. Dia adalah ketua tim basket bernama Kris yang sekarang duduk sekelas dengannya dan beda setahun dengan Sehun.

Meski kesal Luhan tetap mengambil bola basket tersebut yang kemudian ia lempar kearah Kris dan langsung ditangkap oleh pria itu.

"Thanks Bro!" ucapnya dan dibalas deheman dari Luhan.

Kedua bintang basket tersebut melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Luhan melihat kedua temannya yang bermain dari tribun penonton. Andai saja kakinya tidak cedera mungkin ia juga akan bermain bersama mereka disana.

Lalu lelaki itu menyenderkan kruk yang ia bawa. Ia memijit pelan kakinya yang terbalut perban sebatas mata kaki.

"Hei Lu," Luhan mendongak dan mendapati bintang lapangan lainnya sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Hei Chan." Balasnya lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada perban dikakinya.

Laki-laki tadi adalah Chanyeol. Meskipun tak sehebat permainan Luhan dan Kris namun Chanyeol juga merupakan anggota tim basket kebanggaan sekolah mereka. Setiap akan berlomba Baekhyun dan Ibunya pasti akan menjadi fans terheboh dibandingkan dengan fans-fans fanatiknya yang lain.

"Apa cideramu sudah membaik?" tanya Chanyeol sembari meminum setengah air dari botol minumnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih harus memakai kruk ini." Kata Luhan santai. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kuharap pekan depan kakimu sudah sembuh. Kami sangat membutuhkanmu dilapangan, lagipula Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengisi kekosonganmu terus menerus." Ujar Chanyeol tak kalah santai. Setelah dirinya yang mendapat cidera lengan dua bulan lalu kali ini giliran Luhan yang cidera.

Kata-kata kelewat santai seperti tadi sudah biasa mereka gunakan bukan karena tidak peduli namun sebagai bentuk kepedulian dikalangan laki-laki elegan seperti mereka.

"Kuharap juga begitu." Luhan membalas perkataan lelaki yang sedang melakukan pemanasan disisi lapangan tersebut. "Oh iya, Kris dan Sehun berulah lagi."

Chanyeol hanya mesem. Sudah biasa mendapati kedua temannya itu selalu membuat ulah.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol cuek.

"Mereka hampir saja membuat murid SMP celaka." Chanyeol mengerinyit, bukannya heran dengan kesalahan Sehun dan Kris.

"Murid SMP?" Luhan berdehem menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol diluar topik namun Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan memfokuskan kembali menonton permainan Kris dan Sehun yang semakin sengit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mendapati pesan serius dari ibunya, Baekhyun tak bisa bersikap sesantai biasanya. Dia sedang berjuang untuk mencapai gedung sekolah kakaknya. Walau hanya terpisah oleh lapangan basket yang luas, Baekhyun tetap tak bisa menganggap remeh dengan mengatakan jaraknya 'sedekat' itu. Apalagi dengan kedua kakinya yang mirip anak bebek, pendek. Ia harus menjangkah dua kali lipat jika ingin cepat sampai.

Saat ditengah melewati lapangan basket, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki tinggi berkulit pucat yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Hey kau bocah SMP," ujar anak lelaki itu, lebih ditujukan untuk Baekhyun.

Demi menjaga kesopanan, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan menghafal fisik yang dimiliki laki-laki didepannya.

Jangan salah paham. Itu hanya untuk berjag-jaga saja kalau-kalau ia diganggu kan ia bisa sekalian mengadu kakaknya. Dan untuk mencari tahu mana orangnya tentu butuh ciri-ciri fisik.

Oh. Otaknya yang selalu dipenuhi pemikiran drama.

"Aku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Tentu saja, memang ada orang lain lagi?"

Baekhyun memandang kesekeliling dan memang benar, hanya ada dirinya dan siswa SMA tadi.

"Ada apa sunbae?"

"Untuk apa anak SMP sepertimu bisa ada di area SHS? Bukankah ini belum waktunya pulang? Kau membolos ya?" tuduh anak lelaki itu dengan kejam. Baekhyun cemberut tidak suka. Hal yang paling menjengkelkan adalah ia dituduh melakukan hal buruk oleh orang tak dikenal.

 _Memang siapa anak tinggi ini. Berani-beraninya memfitnahku. Kuadukan Chanyeol Oppa baru tahu rasa!_

Baekhyun bersumpah dalam hati.

Untung saja ia sudah mengantongi ciri-ciri fisik laki-laki itu.

Tinggi, mancung, punya mata tajam, rahang tegas, dan rambutnya yang dicukur sisi kanan kirinya seperti landak. Oh jangan lupakan kulitnya yang terlalu terang kekurangan pigmen itu.

Baekhyun sudah hapal diluar kepala. Tinggal mengadukannya kepada Chanyeol setelah ini.

Pikirnya jahat.

"Aku, aku ada urusan dengan kakakku. Kakakku juga sekolah disini, namanya Park Chanyeol."

"Apa? Park Chanyeol?" pekik siswa SHS tadi terkejut.

Baekhyun justru yang semakin dibuat heran dengan kelakuan sunbae nya ini. Bukankah tadi marah-marah? Kenapa sekarang justru histeris.

Dasar aneh.

"Kau adiknya Chanyeol Hyung?" bahkan sekarang Baekhyun semakin bingung. Kenapa anak ini memanggil kakaknya 'Hyung'? Memangnya anak ini kenal akrab dengan kakaknya?

"Sehun," belum sempat pertanyaan Baekhyun dijawab, sudah ada satu suara familiar yang menginterupsi keduanya. Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi mendapati sunbae yang dulu ia temui bersama Sunny sudah ada disana dan memanggil sunbae kekurangan pigmen tadi dengan sebutan, Sehun.

 _Oh jadi namanya Sehun._

Anak laki-laki lainnya mendekati keduanya.

"Oh Luhan Hyung, ada apa?"

 _Oh jadi namanya Luhan._

"Tadi saat kesini aku tak sengaja bertemu ketua kelasmu. Kau dicari Jihyun, katanya hanya buku tugasmu yang belum kau kumpulkan pada ketua kelas itu," Sehun menepuk keningnya dengan bunyi keras yang aneh. Seperti baru mengingat sesuatu.

Dia hendak berbalik menyongsong ke ruangan kelasnya namun ia urungkan.

"Oh ya Hyung, anak ini adiknya Chanyeol hyung. Bisa kau antarkan dia, dia bilang dia mencari kakaknya." Luhan baru sadar kalau disana ada manusia lain, selain dirinya dan Sehun.

Dan dia mendapati matanya menangkap makhluk kecil dengan tatapan polos yang dibilang adik Chanyeol barusan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti," Luhan menimpali dengan santai.

"Oke, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Bye bayi kecil," lebih tepatnya Sehun mengucapkannya khusus untuk Baekhyun. Lelaki pucat itu sudah menghilang dari sana dengan tawa kegembiraan setelah berhasil mengatainya 'Bayi kecil' dihadapan orang lain.

Baekhyun kesal lagi.

Ya Tuhan rasanya ia baru bertemu manusia menyebalkan itu sekali ini tapi kenapa usilnya setengah mati sih.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Sehun memang seperti itu." Suara sunbae bernama Luhan tadi terdengar kalem.

Baekhyun mengamati lagi. Kaki laki-laki itu masih memakai kruk yang sama dengan yang waktu itu.

Luhan memahami arti tatapan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum geli.

"Aku mengalami cidera jadi harus menggunakan ini." Katanya dengan suara yang dibuat riang. "Kau bilang kau mencari Chanyeol kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

 _Polos sekali._

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan, entah penasaran atau untuk basa basi saja. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Hey, ia harus ingat, ia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya kan. Jadi ia hanya bersikap sopan untuk tata krama.

"Aku Park Baekhyun. Adik Park Chanyeol." Jelasnya, dibalas kekehan pelan dari Luhan.

"Ya aku tahu kau adiknya Chanyeol, sehun sudah mengatakannya."

Baekhyun dengan segera menyadari kebodohannya dan meringis malu. Pasti itu tadi terlihat konyol.

"Ayo kuantar kekelas kakakmu, kebetulan kelas kami sama."

"Ne, Sunbae."

Luhan berjalan pelan, sedikit kesusahan karena ia harus menggunakan tongkat penyangga. Sementara Baekhyun berjalan sejajar dengannya namun dengan pengertian ia melangkah mengiringi laju kecepatan Luhan.

"Maaf karena kakiku, kita jadi tidak bisa sampai dengan cepat seperti biasanya." Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum maklum.

Wah, semenjak mendapat mens pertamanya dia jadi lebih sedikit dewasa.

"Tidak apa-apa Sunbae." Katanya dengan pelafalan maklum.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas yang Luhan maksud. Setelah mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Baekhyun, Lelaki itu melongok kedalam kelas untuk memanggil Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun ia sengaja menunggu diluar kelas kakaknya karena merasa canggung ada diantara teman-teman kakaknya.

Sedari tadi gadis itu terus saja memainkan ujung rok sekolahnya. Entah itu memilin atau meremasnya. Karena dirasa sang kakak lama sekali munculnya seperti menunggu tamu dari kedutaan luar negeri.

Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja pandangan aneh selalu Baekhyun dapati ketika ada beberapa siswi SHS yang tidak sengaja lewat dilorong atau yang sengaja bergerombol.

Seperti berbisik.

'Siapa sih dia, anak SMP kan?'

'Aku tidak yakin dia anak SMP, mungkin dia masih SD tapi sudah berani ke sekolah anak SMA'

'Kenapa anak kecil ini bisa ada disini?'

"Baekhyun." Baru ketika panggilan dari suara maskulin kakaknya terdengar, Baekhyun tidak lagi mendengarkan suara-suara sumbang milik senior perempuannya.

Ia bernafas lega begitu mendapati kakaknya sedang berjalan kearahnya yang tanpa almamater sekolahnya.

 _Chanyeol Oppa tampan sekali._

Pekik Baekhyun saking terpesonanya. Mendapati sang kakak berjalan sangat elegan dan tidak mengindahkan tatapan memuja dari teman-teman seangkatannya yang sedang membentuk gerombolan ditiap sudut-sudut depan kelas, Baekhyun semakin girang.

 _Cool!_

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

 _Kalian perempuan jahat tidak akan kuijinkan pacaran dengan kakakku!_

Teriak Baekhyun keras-keras dalam batin.

"Oppa," pekik Baekhyun sengaja ia keras kan. Ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar.

"Ada apa? Luhan bilang kau mencariku." Chanyeol sudah sampai didepan Baekyun dan terlihat serius. Bukan hanya serius tapi juga cemas. Takut terjadi sesuatu lagi pada adiknya itu.

"Eomma tadi telpon katanya kita disuruh pulang cepat, ada tamu yang akan datang dari China." Chanyeol mengerinyit.

"Kenapa eomma tidak menelponku?"

"Oppa meninggalkan ponsel oppa dirumah." Seketika Chanyeol sadar dan langsung meraba sekitar saku celananya dan memang benar, ia tak mendapati benda persegi itu dimanapun. "Maaf ya, Oppa baru sadar." Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Nanti kita pulang bersama." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dan mendapat usakan gemas dari Chanyeol. "Oppa akan mengantarmu ke kelas, kebetulan kelas kosong,"

Bukan anggukan, kali ini Baekhyun justru menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa sendiri," kata Baekhyun jujur.

"Oppa hanya ingin sekalian mengijinkanmu ke bagian kesiswaan supaya kau diinjikan pulang cepat, jadi sekalian Oppa antar kekelas mu."

Baekhyun hanya ber-oh- ria sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, ayo!" kali ini yang semangat justru Baekhyun dan dengan cepat mengapit lengan kakaknya. Seketika dirinya dihujani tatapan iri dari setiap gerombolan siswi yang tadi membicarakannya.

 _Rasakan itu!_

Dalam hati Baekhyun bersorak gembira. Dia bisa sombong sekarang.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli mendapati wajah pongah sang adik yang aneh.

"Hentikan Baekhyun," Baekhyun mendongak kearahnya dan bertanya 'Apa' nya.

"Kau itu, hentikan berbuat menggelikan seperti itu. Seperti Oppa pacarmu saja." Baekhyun meringis sangat lebar dan membuat matanya tertelan pipi gendutnya.

"Apa salahnya? Oppa kan tampan, Baekki juga Cantik. Jadi kita pacaran saja."

Tak!

"Aduh!" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan saat Chanyeol justru memukul dahinya dengan telunjuk yang dipentalkan dengan ibu jari.

"Kau pikir cantik saja itu cukup?" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih cemberut dengan satu tangan yang masih memegangi dahinya.

"Tentu saja!" bentaknya kesal, seperti anak kecil.

Oh. Dia kan memang masih anak-anak.

"Kau itu tidak seksi, jadi Oppa tidak suka." Kata Chanyeol kejam mengerjai adiknya.

Baekhyun mendelik sebal lalu menghempaskan lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hey, hey, jangan cepat-cepat nanti jatuh." Kata Chanyeol memperingati saat Baekhyun berjalan seperti lomba jalan cepat diatas lantai yang lumayan licin.

Chanyeol harus menahan nafas memastikan tubuh kecil itu tidak kepeleset saat ini juga atau adiknya itu akan dijadikan bahan tertawaan gadis-gadis geng sekolahnya.

Ayolah itu ide yang buruk.

 **TBC**

Halo! Aku mau minta maaf nih sama yang udah kecewa. Beberapa waktu lalu aku dapet isi pesan dari salah satu guest -nggak tahu namanya siapa-. Oke aku nggak mau beralasan ini itu kenapa lama ngelanjutin ke Chapter ini. Sebagai permintaan maaf, ini sudah aku lanjutin yaa jangan marah-marah lagi ^_^


End file.
